Issue 11
Issue 11 is the eleventh issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 2: Miles Behind Us. It was originally published on August 15, 2004. Plot Synopsis A shocked Rick asks Hershel what he means by "dead ones", in response to him saying he keeps them in the barn. Hershel tells him he's been storing the undead in the barn until he can figure out how to deal with them, asking how Rick's group has been dealing with them. Rick outright tells him he's been killing them, and an intense fundamental argument ensues. Hershel proclaims nobody understands what's going on, Rick countering that they do know the undead are trying to eat them and it's dangerous to keep them so close to his house. He goes on, saying they should kill every zombie in the barn before they kill them. Hershel exclaims his son Shawn Greene was bitten and turned before their arrival and, not knowing what else to do, he kept him and all other undead they found in the barn. A sympathetic Rick tells Hershel the zombie in the barn is not his son. Hershel furiously knocks him back, reiterating they don't understand the outbreak and that it could be anything, while Rick continues to argue the opposite. Eventually, Tyreese steps in and calms Rick down. Hershel assures Rick it's completely safe, and Rick hesitantly backs down. Later that night, Allen is sitting outside the RV when Rick finds him and begins talking about his state of mind. Allen tells Rick he's been thinking about Donna, claiming he heard her voice the previous night. Rick consoles him, but, to no significant avail. As they talk, Glenn spots them and pretends to be out for air, secretly meeting up with Maggie as the two go off together during Rick and Allen's chat. The next morning, Rick meets up with Hershel and apologizes for their heated argument the previous day, Hershel accepting and moving on as well. Rick offers him some extra guns and ammunition, which Hershel appreciates. They also have planned some basic gun training for everyone. Inside the house, Andrea attempts to reconcile with Allen, who angrily rebuffs her offer. Dale starts to mouth him off, but, Andrea stops him, she apologizes to Allen and leaves. Rick talks to Tyreese and Carol about their kids and carrying guns. The survivors are later outdoors shooting cans as targets, but, Hershel stops them, because they are shooting at the Thompson's house, which was on the other side of the fence. A zombie then appears, and Hershel takes hold of it and attempts to force it inside the barn. However, a large zombie was leaning against the door and knocks both Hershel and the other zombie to the ground. The door ajar, zombies begin spilling out of the barn. Arnold saves his father from an attack, but, is bitten by Shawn in the process. Lacey Greene is devoured by a group of zombies as well. Upon seeing this, Hershel has a change of heart and joins Rick's group in putting down the zombies, killing Shawn, Arnold, and Lacey. Hershel puts the gun to his head and is about to pull the trigger when Rick stops him. The devastated group holds a funeral service for all the dead, where Hershel acknowledges that Rick was right about the undead. Julie and Chris go to Tyreese, asking him if they should return the guns from the practice. For their safety, Tyreese says they should hold onto them, but, be very careful. They go off on their own and talk about completing some plan using the guns. Credits Deaths *Arnold Greene *Lacey Greene *Shawn Greene (Zombified) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Shawn Greene. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Arnold Greene. *Last appearance of Lacey Greene. *Arnold Greene is the first character to die in a double-digit issue of The Walking Dead. Goofs/Errors *In this issue, the name of "Maggie" was misspelled as "Maggy". References ru:Выпуск 11 Category:Media and Merchandise